


Puppy Love

by Pikabitch



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, cute love story, start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikabitch/pseuds/Pikabitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute love story about how Eren and Armin start their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

"I tried to picture me without you, but I can't" Eren says as he hugs Armin tightly. Armin starts to blush furiously. "W-w-what do y-y-you mean, Eren?" he asks and hides his face in his hands. "Armin. I got to tell you something. I love you." Eren says as he grabs Armin's hands and gives him a kiss. "E-Eren wha… why… what?!" "Armin, speak clearly. I can't understand you" "Why did you kiss me?" Armin asks quietly. "I told you. It is because I love you" Eren explains like it is the most normal thing on earth. "How could you love someone like me?" the blond boy asks turning a little red. "Armin, you are smart, have beautiful eyes and an amazing smile. I don't know why anyone wouldn't love you" Eren says and kisses the smaller boy on his cheek. "But my hair looks stupid" Armin says shyly. "Your hair?" Eren asks with disbelieve. "Yes my hair. People said it made me look like a girl" Armin explains tears forming in his eyes. Eren wipes the tears away and hugs Armin tighter, if that was even possible. "It doesn't matter what other people say, I think you look beautiful. Even when you cry, when your hair makes you look like a girl, even when you are covered in blood. You are beautiful in every single way. Words can't bring you down" Eren whispers in the smaller boys ear. Armin feels the blood rush to his cheeks again and a smile forms on his lips. "Thank you, Eren" he whispers to the brunette. "Thank you for your kind words and for loving me even on my weakest moments". Armin hugs Eren back. Eren, in his turn, opens his arms more so Armin has more space to move. The smaller leans in and kisses Eren on his nose, next on his eyes and lastly on his lips. "I think I love you too, Eren" Armin says looking to the floor. "What was that? I couldn't hear you" Eren says teasingly. "I love you too" Armin says a little bit louder. "Still can't hear you" "I LOVE YOU" Armin screams violently. The brunette laughs hard. The smaller boy looks confused at him. "What is so funny?" he slowly asks. "I heard you the first time. I just wanted to be sure I heard it correctly" Eren says with a smirk. "You meanie" Armin says with a little smile and playfully punches Eren in his arm. "Hey! Don't punch your boyfriend" Eren laughs as he grabs his arm in fake pain. "Well because I am your boyfriend I can" Armin says in his defence. "That's true and because you are my cute little boyfriend we can sleep together!" Eren shouts happily. Armin stares at Eren for a long time without blinking. "Come on it will be fun" Eren says and drags Armin to his room. "Eren wait. I am not ready for this" Armin utters trying to pry his hand loose from Eren's grip. The brunette ignores his blonde boyfriend and lets himself fall on the bed. "Don't worry Armin. I am not going to try anything funny. We are just going to sleep together" Eren explains. The blonde boy blushes tomato red and steps in the bed next to the brunette. Eren puts his arms around Armin and hugs his little form. "Goodnight my cinnamon roll" Eren says sleepily and kisses Armin on his head. Armin blushes once again at the little nickname. "Goodnight you suicidal bastard" the blonde answers and giggles a little at the nickname he gave his boyfriend. Eren also smiles. Both boys hug each other tightly and slowly doze off.


End file.
